Orphans Beloved-Speaking the Frankly
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. Give this an R-rating for mild discussion of sex.


"Orphans Beloved: "Speaking The Frankly…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Give this an R-rating for mild discussion of sex.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

"Sestra…?" anxious stare to a somewhat distracted Sarah, just off laptop communication to Kira in Iceland… "May I speak with you? While we is alone?"

"What?" look up… "Yeah, sure."

Helena in rather neat and suburban styled Ally-chosen outfit, eagerly taking seat carefully, pregnancy bump showing.

"I needs to speak the frankly with you, sestra." Nervous smile.

"Hmmn? What?" stare. "Helena? You haven't killed anyone…Recently."

"What? No…Sarah, I have pledged on Mama's soul. Only for the defense. Didn't I not do well …" sigh. "Last month…" woebegone look.

"Right, Jesse the skunk…Yeah…" sigh. "You did good. I mighta hurt him a little meself, if it had been me."

"He was lonely, his…" sigh. "Wife…Was ill long time."

"And the Proleithians pay so well." Sarah grimaced.

"Well…" shrug. "Men must do what they must do, for family."

"You're taking it pretty well, I gotta say." Sarah eyed her. "We're all proud of you, ya know."

"Yes…Well…"

"Helena?" frown. "Fee wasn't right and you didn't go leaving psycho gifts and biblical messages to get around the not-killing pledge?"

"No…Sestra. I take pledge to Mama at all levels." Helena, insistent. "I would not. Besides, it would lower me to pig scum ex-boyfriend level."

Chuckle, mutual. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're a little annoyed with him." Sarah beamed. "It's only natural and better than the Saint Helena stuff you were putting out last month."

"Yes. That was act, I admits." Sigh. "Saint?" grin.

"You were pretty good." Smile.

"But…"bite of lip. "Act was not to cover my anger. Actually, if I speaks frankly…I was not that angry. See…"shy smile.

"You were over him? What?"

"He was done over, yes." Nod. "I have given heart elsewhere. Which is why I must speak with you. You and not sestra Alison, good as she is to me."

"Helena…" slight blanch, concerned look. "You're not telling me you're in love with Donnie? That idiot hasn't…He wouldn't…?"

Anxious look…Not our Donnie…

"Donalds? No, never…" anxious wave. "Well, I do love him…But is strict platonic, never more. He belongs to sestra Ally and he adores her, good man." Fond smile which oddly Sarah returned.

Our Donnie…Sigh.

Not that either of us ever think in terms of anything ever happening to Alison and us, "filling-in".

Though…If something ever did "happen" to our Ally…And our poor Donnie needed one of us.

I mean Oz and Gem would need a mom and who better than…Uh…Sarah came out of her reverie with start as Helena nudged her.

"Sestra? Anything wrong? Was our angel ok?" anxious look.

"Oh…Yeah. Fine. Kira and Cal are fine, anxious to come home when they can." Sarah nodded.

"Anyways…To speak frankly…Is not Donalds I speaks of. But problem is requiring frank speakings. Is that ok?"

"Yeah…" sidelong glance. "Helena?"

"You know I am…Mostly…Virgin…But for gang rape in Ukraine."

"You were…?" Sarah stared.

"Is ok, I hunted all down and killed them, one by one. Before my pledge of course. Even Tomas approved, said it was God's Will and Justice and good training exercise. Though it was very wrong, I know now." Bow of head.

"You killed all the guys who raped you? Nice. I've got no objection there, ses." Wan smile.

"And their mothers who said I was whore, fit for raping. Sorry, Mama." Helena sighed. "The Holy Mother was good to me and I did not get pregnant. But if we moves on…"

Sarah, blinking a bit…Taking Helena's hand. "You know I…All of us…Are sorry for what happened to you. Mama never…I know…"

"I know…We have talked…When she came to me in my dreams and said she understood and I did not need to ask forgive, there was no need." Helena, wan but warm smile, then nervous look… "But as to speaking frankly…I am mostly virgin…And you, Sarah…"

"Am…Experienced?" Sarah eyed her.

"In good way. I know you love lovers very much and sincere." Hasty wave of hands. "You even defended dick guy and faithless Paul." Nod. "And I am glad you have such happiness with Calvin, may we see him home safe with angel soon."

"Thanks." Questioning look. "So?"

"Well…To frankly speaking…I am mostly virgin and you have the experience…Sarah?"

"Are you asking me to tell you about the birds and bees?" blinking stare.

"What?" stare. "What of birds and bees?"

"I mean…Tell you about sex?" Sarah stared.

"Yes. Exactly!" Helena beamed. "But to be specific…See I find the desire to have Arthur enter me from the behind instead of the proper woman way. Is that wrong? I have not had courage to ask him to take this route, I am afraid it might be the perverse, so…"

"Arthur?" Sarah blinked. "My Arthur? I mean, Beth's Arthur?"

"Yes, our sweet Arthur. I have thought of him ever since the day he saves me from Proleithians by making them give up guns. He was like the Christ so much that day in the field." Eager nod. "Anyway, he is such gentle man and has not even…Sarah? I needs the frank advice here. I don't know the sex well and especially with black men. Would it be wrong to say 'Arthur, darling, please try other way?' "

My Art? Sarah thought.


End file.
